We propose to study the neural mechanisms underlying motivational or state variables, using the mollusc, Aplysia as a model system. The cellular mechanisms underlying satiation and arousal of feeding behavior will be investigated. In addition, the role of arousal in modulating the expression or performance of conditioned food-aversion will be examined.